visionariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Leoric
Leoric is the leader of the Spectral Knights, and the ruler of the city of New Valarak. His animal totem is the lion, and he is armed with a whip. Leoric carries a Power Staff imbued with the Power of Wisdom. Biography The Age of Magic Begins When the Age of Science and Technology ended, and the Age of Magic began, Leoric became ruler of the city of New Valarak. Alongside his trusted lieutenants, Ectar and Feryl, they defended the city from Darkstorm's forces. When the ancient wizard Merklynn offered to award magic to those who could reach his shrine atop Iron Mountain, he came to Leoric personally. Receiving Merklynn in New Valarak's throne room, Leoric agreed that questing for magic was the right course of action. Leoric was among the knights who assembled at the base of Iron Mountain. Merklynn informed them that those who ascended the mountain and survived the many traps would be rewarded with great magical power. Leoric, Ectar, and Feryl entered the mountain together with the intent of claiming the magic. While racing through the mountain's tunnels discussing Feryl's idea to add a jousting arena near the market square, Leoric heard cries for help and diverted to assist. Instead of a knight in trouble, they found Darkstorm's lieutenant, Mortdred, pretending to need help to distract them and allow his master time to get past them. Continuing through the mountain, Leoric and his companions came upon a stone giant. They plan to sneak past the mighty guardian, but Darkstorm's other lieutenant, Reekon alerts the giant to Leoric's presence. The giant traps them in the chamber. Leoric reasons that the giant has never been attacked before and charged him, causing the giant to flee. Feryl used his sense of smell and tracking skills to lead Leoric through a maze, while Ectar sensed something amiss and managed to discover a trap ahead set by Darkstorm and several knights loyal to him. As the evil knights attacked, Leoric, Ectar, and Feryl defended themselves until several other knights—Cryotek, Arzon, Witterquick, and Galadria—arrived. They joined the fight on Leoric's side until Merklynn appeared and ordered them to stop fighting as they has reached his shrine and there was enough magic for them all. Inside the shrine, all of the knights were given animal totems representing their true personalities. Leoric received the lion totem, allowing him to transform into the animal. He also had his staff imbued with the Power of Wisdom. Once all of the knights had been granted magic, Merklynn created a whirlpool at their feet and sent them back to the bottom of the mountain. A fight breaks out at the bottom of the mountain when Reekon tries to claim Witterquick's staff, only for Darkstorm to call off his newly christened Darkling Lords and proclaim that magic should only be used to preserve peace on Prysmos. Leoric did not believe that Darkstorm had made that statement, but agreed to the principle. Animal totem Power Staff Toys *'Leoric' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Whip, helmet, power staff of Wisdom : Toy description Merchandise Behind the scenes *Leoric was voiced by Neil Ross in the cartoon series. *Leoric's weapon of choice is a whip, which is a typical piece of equipment for lion tamers. As Leoric has a lion totem, it makes it a very appropriate weapon. *The Owl of Wisdom that Leoric summons from his power staff isn't above patronising Leoric and calling him stupid. *Unlike the heroic leads in some other Hasbro properties of the time, Leoric is allowed some slightly more fallible personality traits. While still brave, honest, wise and compassionate, he's also shown, through the course of the animation series at least, to be not entirely altrusitic and charitable, slightly low on patience for people whose opinions he doesn't agree with, and slightly insensitive. References Category:Spectral Knights Category:Visionaries